


Daddy Onceler

by baby_bear_jaz



Category: The Lorax - Fandom, onceler - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Onceler - Freeform, buttplug, daddy onceler, the onceler fucks his past self, the past self has a daddy kink for his future self, this is copied from my wattpad account
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_bear_jaz/pseuds/baby_bear_jaz
Summary: Daddy Onceler fucks his past selfThis was originally posted to my Wattpad account but i decided to post it here because i don’t use wattpad as much anymore. enjoy.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Daddy Onceler

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bread Boy (ed twt)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bread+Boy+%28ed+twt%29).



Soft moans and whimpers passed soft, plump lips. 

"D-daddy Onceler please. I've been good, so so good for you. Please Daddy Onceler." the younger Onceler begged. 

The present Onceler stopped his movements, hands stilled on the younger's warm, throbbing cock. "Please what darling? I'm touching you aren't I? What more could you want?" 

"Fuck me." the younger whispered. A smirk appeared on the older's face. "What was that? I'm sorry I didn't quite catch what you asked me." 

"Fuck me Daddy Onceler!" he said with confidence. His eyes glazed over with lust. The hand around his cock tightened ever so slightly, causing the younger to buck his hips. 

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me please Daddy Onceler"

The elder Onceler released the cock, sat back watching the younger. The begs were music to his ears. The younger spread his legs, begging and whimpered for a cock in his ass. The elder Onceler couldn't hold back once he saw how desperate his younger self was; hearing the wanton moans escape his mouth. 

He left the bed, walking to a large chest with a padlock on it. He withdrew a bottle of lubricant and a vibrator, his favorite one to be exact. Turning around, he let out a chuckle at the wide eyes on his younger self. 

He walked back to the bed, spread lube on his fingers and the entrance of his younger self. Soft, breathy whimpers left the bottoms mouth. With no warning, a finger slowly slid in. The older was surprised to find no resistance and was able to move to two fingers soon. 

"Playing with yourself, pet? Tell me, who do you think of when you fuck yourself"

A gasp and moan escaped the younger's mouth before any words could; "You. I think of you." Another gasp as the elder Onceler found his prostate. 

He added another finger, now at three. Constantly prodding at the younger's prostate, he took the head of his cock in his mouth. Milking the pre-cum out of the younger. Loud moans filled the room. 

The elder popped off the younger's cock and blindly reached for the vibrator. He removed his fingers, savored the sounds of disappointment, and quickly shoved his own cock into the younger. 

"Listen to me pet. I am going to fuck you as hard as I want, for however long I want. You will not cum until I give you permission, do you understand?"

The younger silently agreed, too busy grinding his hips down in hopes of getting the thick cock inside him to hit that magic spot to give a verbal answer. The elder grabbed his hips and held them in place. The younger's eyes flew open, never realizing he closed them, he sent a questioning glance to his future self. "Why'd you stop? Please, please don't stop you feel so good inside me. I feel so full and warm. Fuck me Daddy Onceler. Fill me with your cum. Breed me. Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me. Fu-"

His words were cut off by the elders mouth. Moaning into the kiss, he started moving his hips again. The elder reared back and roughly slammed his hips forward. He fucked his younger self so hard, so fast, that the younger lost his breath. His eyes rolled back into his head as the pleasure overtook him. 

He buried his cock into the warm, wet hole of his younger self. Low moans escaped his mouth, his breath warming the ear of his younger self. 

"Yesss Daddy Onceler thats it. You fuck me so good. So hard." The younger moaned out. He couldn't even make coherent sentences, he was getting fucked so hard. He loved it. "Cum in me Daddy Onceler. I'm your cum dump. Cum in me. Breed me. Fuck daddy please."

It was all too much for the elder. The moans of his younger self, his hard throbbing cock surrounded by a wet heat, the begs of the younger. He couldn't take it. The elder Onceler slammed his hips against the younger's. His balls making a beautiful sound as they slapped the younger's ass. 

"Fuck I'm so close." The elder Onceler moaned out. "Yes yes yes Daddy Onceler fill me up to the brim with your cum. Fill me up Daddy please." The younger moaned out He clenched around the hard cock; wanting, no, needing the warm cum of his future self inside him. The elder groaned as he finally came. Hips stuttering to a stop, he kissed his younger self once again. 

"God you felt so good pet. So wet for Daddy Onceler." He slowly pulled out and flipped the younger over onto his stomach, pulled his hips up and put a pillow beneath his hips. He left the bed for the chest once again, this time grabbing a buttplug. A large one with a gem that said "Daddy's Pet". He walked back to his pet and plugged up his hole. 

"You wanted my cum in you so bad darling, now you're gonna keep it there."

THE END


End file.
